OFF THE RECORD
by blanko
Summary: the secret life of Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray. inspired by all things Achele. they're reactions to babygate, twittergate etc..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this story was inspired by my love for all things ACHELE. the party in the ladies room, babygate, twittergate, pictures etc. will be explained as i see it in my head through FABERRY. if you find my lack of originality boring, please don't hate me. you can drop a review if you want so i'll know if i should continue or not. happy VAlentine's day everyone!

**OFF THE RECORD**

- The secret life of Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray-

**Chapter 1**

Who knew that the Glee club losers in high school were going to make it someday? Who knew that being a Gleek was the ticket to broad way stardom? Who knew that after every slushies, insults and heartbreaks, they'd still be together; bonded in more ways than one could possibly imagine.

It was all Rachel Berry's fault! If she had not insisted on making them join a summer workshop and asked Mr. Schuester's consent, they would not have even bothered. If only they were not stupid enough to believe that winning the Nationals was going to get them a chance out of Lima, they would have just shrugged Rupaul and got on with their lives. If only they did not have this happy feeling when they perform on stage, they would have not even cared at all. But they do. They can pretend all they want but they could not deny the butterflies roaming in their stomach and the ecstasy it gives them when they're out there doing they're thing. It was all Rachel Berry's fault!

Why Bartie did not become a scientist

Why Tina did not become a teacher

Why Mike did not become an astronaut

Why Finn did not become a Football player

Why Puck did not became a 'businessman'

Why Lauren did not become a wrestler

Why Brittany did not become a zoo lady

Why Santanna did not become a doctor like her father

Why Quinn did not become a photographer

Why Kurt did not become a Fashion Designer

Why Mercedes is… well, she's just happy to be where she is really. REALLY!

It was all Man hand's fault. Now, instead of being everything they thought they wanted to be, they're stuck in the world of Fame and Fortune. Living the dream of the world and singing their hearts out to everyone who gives a damn, which of course the world.

Everything happened so fast and in a blur. One moment they were just making fun of an open mic night at the local bar and the next thing they know, they're already signing their very first record deal. Funny how things work out, but the biggest joke was on everyone except Treasure Trail.

Coz after everything that has happened, it was all Rachel Berry's fault! And though no one really seemed to bring it up yet, they know who to thank for. Not Mr. Schuester, not the record producer but one RACHEL BERRY.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for the alerts. i hope you're not confused now? anyways, i'm looking for someone to help me write this, any takers? can't seem to know my way in writing some of the scenes without looking like a fool. so, help me?haha. thanks in advance! enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**HISTORY**

You see, after high school and three National championships on their belt, they all agreed to Mr. Ramos' offer and do a bunch of underground performances which lead to opening acts and small-part concerts. Earning their own little name in the music industry and gaining some applauds from some big time recording companies, but it wasn't enough for them to punch a hole through the thick walls of Hollywood due to their numbers because let's admit it, 12 people in a band is not practical and the fact that only some of them can give a powerful performance and some just simply lack the 'celebrity aura'.

When Mr. Ramos came back from the meeting with some big record company, he told them they wouldn't sign them. He mentioned something about going back to their own lives and go to college like most of the normal kids do, that he couldn't handle them anymore for financial reasons. They almost gave up that day.

Santanna went home with Brittany and Quinn in tow. Mike, Lauren and Tina and Artie fidgeted in their seats. Mercedes was crying , Kurt tried to comfort her. Finn and Puck were not sure why they're still in the room while Rachel stormed out and followed Mr. Ramos to his car.

"You cannot do this to us! If my memory serves me right, you were the one who told me we will make it. You made me convinced them because you said we can give a new meaning to show choir. You were there! You were there giving big speeches for them to stay on this team, you even drag Mr. Schue to convince them! Now after a couple of rejections, you tell us to give up? That it's over? They gave up college to perform because you lectured us about passion and doing what we love! I hope you realized what you've done to my friends! I can't just stand there and agree with you Mr. Ramos! You have to understand that I…" she was cut back by their manager

"I know Rachel, I was there remember? You want to know why they keep on turning us down, you want to know why? Because every time I go over and meet with the big execs, they want nothing to do with 12 kids singing along, passion or not, they only wanted you and sometimes Noah to play the guitar. That's it, that's what they keep on telling me, so I'm sorry if I disappointed you because the truth is I am just being selfish, I want you all to win this but I guess I can't have it all… I don't have enough money. " Mr. Ramos sighed in disappointment at seeing his kids like this especially Rachel because she is special to him; she gives him hope and confidence like no other. Her positive outlook in life makes him believe in his dreams as well, the dream he almost gave up for taking a job in the bank.

"Wait, you mean they want me?"

"Yes. I will call you later tonight to tell you that."

"Because you think I will accept?"

"Yes… or at least you will think about it."

"Oh."

"Is it a yes?"

Rachel wanted to be star, she has big dreams for herself and she knows that she will make it. Six months ago, she would have said yes, God she is still tempted now but she had changed, and so are her friends. They are like family now, jumping from place to place and have been through a lot together. When Finn broke up with her, Mercedes and Kurt never hesitated, Puck has been very protective of her, Finn believes in her, Mike, Tina, Artie and Lauren respects her, Brittany makes her laugh, even Santanna and Quinn is kind to her though they still make fun of her style once in a while, it was never that serious. She might not be in broadway living her dream but she is living her life with her friends, besides why dream alone when you can dream together? So, even if she's tempted to say yes, her mind was already made up.

"No."

"That's it? You're not explaining why?"

She gains her confidence back and answered him "Because someone told me that _A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality._ And I have friends to dream with me Harold, it's what makes it more fun. So yes, the answer is no. I guess we will have to go to college and see it for ourselves. Thank you for giving us a chance and I hope that you live your dreams as well." She lifted her hand to shake him "It has been a pleasure working with you."

"I see what you are doing here. You are a very brave Rachel, I wish I had it in me 15 years ago, but ah… I am glad to know you. What do you say about helping me with the big hearty speeches again?"

"WOW! I will love to help Mr. Ramos! We should call them to meet tonight before anybody can change their mind."

"You can call me Harold. Yes, let's make it happen again."

They were all down for a week when Mr. Ramos told them it was over. Even though he made sure to call everyone and take back his previous decision for the group. His big hearty speeches were good but partnered with Rachel's talent in speaking, the duo make them believe in themselves again. Well, not exactly because they were already late for the school year hence, they agreed to stay but only until the next school year start. Until then, they sing their hearts out.

Unfortunately for college, they did not make it because it seemed like their already making a name in the underground of the music business.

Slowly but surely, they are starting to ring some bells. It's not always about how huge a crowd is, they would perform anything and everything they could and give it their best shot. Opening numbers for rock bands, musicals, and sometimes even lame ass parties. They did it all, earning some appropriate numbers of boos and awes and they're not even complaining. From their high school Glee days, every one of them finds a thing or two or maybe even more when they perform, gaining respects and appreciations from each member of the group.

Of course there are mood swings and bashings from time to time but it is expected from their weird connections and almost always ends up in 'make up' parties and heart to heart talks. Who would have thought that these kids have been in octagon love affairs in high school, bullied each other and ended up being the best of friends? It was all thanks to Mr. Schuester and Glee club and yet when they all look back to it, Rachel Berry played her huge part pretty well. It was a silent agreement now that Rachel is their leader but of course no one would dare tell her that or show her because they all know she is and always will be a diva about it.

When Mr. Ramos, their manager got them in for some steady shows in L.A, they decided to camp out in the city for good. They all stayed in two storeys -4 bedroom apartment which Harold rented from a good friend. The first floor is for the boys: Puck, Finn, Artie and Matt shared a room while Mr. Ramos insisted he sleeps in the office. Second floor is the girl's haven, Mercedes and Kurt took the room closest to the stairs, Brittany and Santanna, chose smallest room living the master's bedroom for Tina, Lauren, Quinn and Rachel to share. Of course they were a lot of complaining and bashing before everyone finally settled down. Well, except for Quinn and Rachel who couldn't fit in the queen sized bed with Lauren and Tina in it, they both ended up sleeping on the floor.

"Quinn?" Rachel should be used to sleeping anywhere by now but

"Hmm…"

"I hope they stop snoring anytime soon."

"Well, good luck with that."

"I offered Kurt a solo so I could room in with them but he wouldn't be bribed."

"Haha"

"Why's that?"

"What?"

"It's just that everytime I try to strike a conversation with you, you always seem to only answer me with a few words, it's not even considered an answer if you ask me."

"So?"

"There, you're doing it again."

"Berry, it's been a long day, if you don't mind I am trying to actually sleep here and the snoring is all I can take. Please try to sleep or atleast keep your thoughts to yourself for now." Quinn turned her back to the brunette

"G'dnight Rachel."

Rachel could say a lot of things to everyone but when it comes to Quinn her words just stared back at her "Sweet dreams Quinn."

* * *

It was a buzzing Wednesday for the group. They're all hanging out in the living room waiting for Mr. Ramos to arrive. He had been in moth long talks with some of the high executives discussing about a new project. Apparently, they are not only going to do the opening stuffs now, Mr. Ramos, their manager, told them they are about to do a movie project this year along with some tours. Off course, everyone was excited. Calling and texting their parents of what they are about to do. None of it was final though but a movie is something you can't not brag about.

After much fidgeting and nail biting, wall staring and a million pacing, Mr. Ramos made it home with a poker face and dropped his bag on the door.

Everyone and I mean everyone was looking pale and nauseated.

"Move along kids, WE HAVE A MOVIE TO SHOOT!'" Harold made sure to remember each of their faces at the moment… this is PRICELESS!

Tina fainted

Lauren picked up Puck like a teddy bear

Kurt is fanning himself repeatedly saying "omygogomygodomygod"

Mercedes is jumping with the same mantra as Kurt's

Artie and Matt and Finn high fived "Dude, we made it!"

Brittany is now kneeling on the floor not able to stand up

Santanna just smirked and shook her head muttering something in Spanish before joining Brittany on the floor

Rachel Berry is crying there is no better word for it. Tears won't stop flowing, she knew she was going to make it someday but she is not expecting it to be now… with all her friends!

Quinn stood there frozen. She wanted to clap or put her hand in her mouth to gasp, she wanted to run to shout everyone for a group hug as cheesy as it sounds but she can't, not when Rachel is gripping on her hand like a lifeline. She can't bring herself to look at the brunette, the girl literally have all kinds of emotions right now that is more than too much for the entire group. So instead of doing all those things that are running in her mind, she held on to Rachel's hand as much. It had been a roller coaster ride after all.


End file.
